


How to be a family

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Books, Disney, Dogs, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Game Night, Gift Fic, Music, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Reincarnation, Voice Acting, city, singing and dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: 2nd one-shot for one of my friends. We've seen time and time again, Hiccup showing us how to train dragons. Now let see Hiccup, Boden, Una, and their parents teach us how to be a family!Picture by Inuyasharocks01862
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast/Valka
Series: One-shots for friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	How to be a family

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second requested one-shot. This one is for my friend Phil. I hope he enjoys this.
> 
> Haddock Family
> 
> Una Haddock: Tara Strong- Melody's voice from LM2
> 
> Boden Haddock: Jay Baruchel- Same as his big brother Hiccup

It was a pleasant late summer day. A group of kids was sitting under an oak tree in a beautiful park. The oldest of this quartet looked about eighteen and in love. The younger boy was about thirteen, and the little girl about eight.

All of them were quite good looking and appeared to have a strong bond of friendship and love. One thing was sure at that moment. They're all happy.

The younger two children were lying flat on their stomachs with their peculiar dogs curled up next to them. The oldest boy was resting next to the tree, a hardcover book in his hands.

The blond-haired teen girl rested her beautiful head on his shoulder while putting tiny braids into her boyfriend's auburn hair. He didn't seem to mind as she did this frequently.

After a while, he said, "Astrid, cut it out, please," he scolded lightly. No anger in his voice, just simply asking her to stop.

"Why? You look so much cuter this way, Hiccup," his bombshell girlfriend teased him playfully.

"Because if you don't stop, I won't be able to read the book I brought today. And I think we are all eager to find out what happens next," came the short reply.

"Yeah, please, Astrid? I really want to hear the book! These Disney Twisted Tales are awesome!" Boden implored her as he finished putting a crown of flowers on his little sister's head.

"Yeah, these "What If?" stories are way better then the movies they are based on! I wish they'd been the movies instead. I mean, how awesome would it have been to see Aladdin and Jasmine leading a rebellion against Jafar?

Or better yet, seeing how Belle's mom cursed the Beast? Even the Frozen Twisted tale"Conceal Don't Feel," when Anna and Elsa didn't know each other, was way better!

I much preferred them to be cursed and forced to stay apart. Plus, Olaf has amnesia as well. Way better then what happened in the movie!" Una enthusiastically gave her opinion on the matter.

"Yeah, and at least reading the books, they don't have a chance of over-saturated it with too many musical numbers. I get it Disney likes music, but you still need to tell an actual story, not just sing a song every five minutes," Hiccup added his opinion.

All four of them agreed, while Frozen did have a lot of great songs. Nevertheless, they'd found it a bit annoying they'd gone into a musical number every five seconds. As a result, there wasn't a lot of storytelling going on because of the sheer amount of songs.

"So, Hiccup, you finally going to read the newest book?" his siblings were anxious to know.

"Yep, time to read the Twisted Tale of Cinderella, "So this is love," and the what-if of this book is "What if Cinderella never tried on the glass slipper?"

Opening the book, he began to read in a loud, clear voice how the story of the cinder girl had changed. This story actually gave names to the king, duke, and prince and gave Cinderella's home a name as well. Even Fairy Godmother had a proper name.

They got as far as Cinderella getting a job at the palace serving as an attendant to the king's sister Duchess Genevieve and the Duchess adopting Cinderella's dog as her own when it was time to go home.

They woke up their dogs, who once were their dragons in their previous lives. The Gods had transformed everyone's dragons into various breeds of dogs centuries ago though they'd kept their intelligence, coloring, and lifespan.

Getting on their bikes, they headed home. But not before Astrid and Hiccup had a long kiss before she went in a different direction to get back to her house.

The Haddock children arrived at their half-million-dollar home, which they got because their father Stoick was the political leader of the Berk district of Dragon City.

The five districts were named after the five tribes of the Dragon Harmony Alliance, who escaped the Barbaric Archipelago's destruction. Each region had a different primary responsibility to the city.

But overall, it was a much better city then New York or Chicago. Low crime-rate, almost no poverty or homeless, and not nearly as polluted as other cities in America.

Either way, Dragon City was now home. Just like the Isle of Berk had been their home in their first life. But home is where the family begins, and love never ends. So as long as they had that, they'd always be home.

When they got home, they found their mother, Valka, was still out with the members of her Brunch Club, and their father wasn't back yet from work.

Deciding to make things easier on their parents, the three siblings began to work around the house. Hiccup was busy cooking dinner, Boden was dealing with all their dogs, and they did have a LOT of dogs, and Una was tidying up the house.

Hiccup planned to have a pot roast dinner finished by his parents' arrival. Una was busy setting the table correctly. It was still beyond stupid to them and everyone else why the silverware had to be set up just so, but they did it anyway.

Boden was occupied after finishing with the dogs with getting things ready for game night. That meant writing a lot of topics for charades and getting different games from the closet set up.

Finally, he seemed to have made enough charades cards up, found Jenga, and a choice between Monopoly or the Game of Life. He went with life, namely, because he hated Monopoly.

Their parents arrived home a quarter to six and were pleasantly surprised by what their kids had done for them. The following dinner and game night was both delicious and fun.

To finish the evening, the children played some classical music with Hiccup on piano, Boden on flute, and Una on the violin. They played pieces from Bach and Mozart.

Then they watched their parents sing and dance to their song "The Dancing and Dreaming."

After that, it was getting ready for bed. Shower, brushing their teeth, and goodnight hugs and kisses.

All in all, the Haddocks were pleased with their second chance at life. And for them, family time always came first. Whether they lived as Vikings on an island in the middle of nowhere or they were living in a city in the 21st century, their family would always be their greatest strength.


End file.
